The present disclosure relates to an airbag system for a vehicle.
In general, an airbag system for a vehicle is installed in a vehicle, and serves to protect a passenger seated on a driver's seat or passenger seat from an impact when a collision accident occurs.
The airbag system for a vehicle includes a cushion for protecting a passenger and an inflator for supplying gas to the cushion. Typically, a dual inflator has been used to unfold the cushion at low pressure or high pressure.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2014-0013361 published on Feb. 5, 2014, and entitled “Airbag apparatus for vehicle”.